


Albums

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: The first few pages were just photos. Photos of Stiles, of Derek, of them together, of John and Erica and Boyd and everyone else in the pack. Then, on the seventh page, came the first note. It was just a post-it note, old and worn, brittle after all the years, that Stiles had left him one day.To my very own Aurora. You were sleeping so sweetly I didn’t have the heart to wake you. At dad’s, hopefully back before you wake up, but if not I’ll be home soon. Love you, cozy - Your PhillipWritten for the prompt"Hi! I couldn't decide on which prompt, so, either "leave love notes" or "look at photos together", please and thank you! ♥️♥️♥️"





	Albums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Two weeks ago I reblogged a prompt list consisting of Non-Sexual Forms of Intimacy, and Jessie asked for _leave love notes_ or _look at photos together_. This is... something in that vein. Ish. Uh. I hope you like it?! =D
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186312419657)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Derek carefully cracked open the old album. Stiles had teased him so much for making it all those years ago, but he had also readily helped him with them whenever he could and bought stuff for them he thought Derek would like, so Derek never took the teasing seriously. There was something about having a proper album to look at though. Derek had been careful to _always_ save copies of everything important, all the photos he loved, photos of the notes he loved. He had digital copies online, he had physical copies in vaults and safes, he had made sure he would never stand without any memories again. But he still liked the albums the most.

The first few pages were just photos. Photos of Stiles, of Derek, of them together, of John and Erica and Boyd and everyone else in the pack. Then, on the seventh page, came the first note. It was just a post-it note, old and worn, brittle after all the years, that Stiles had left him one day.

_To my very own Aurora. You were sleeping so sweetly I didn’t have the heart to wake you. At dad’s, hopefully back before you wake up, but if not I’ll be home soon. Love you, cozy - Your Phillip_

Derek smiled as he carefully trailed a finger over the note. He had woken up to the sound of the Jeep approaching that morning, and he was smiling stupidly at the note when Stiles quietly entered their bedroom. Stiles had bought him coffee on the way home, then sat on the bed and talked quietly while carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. Derek sniffled, wiped a stray tear from his cheek, and turned the page.

There were more notes, they got frequent after that first one, Stiles had noticed how much Derek liked it and whenever he did that he _always_ spoiled Derek with it after. Most notes were pointless, just Stiles saying he loved Derek, but there were a few with actual information, like that first one, and a couple of outright poems. They were horrible, but they were also so very sweet, and they never failed to make Derek choke up.

He looked at the photos too, had to pause and get napkins when their baby arrived. One of his all-time favorite photos were of Stiles and Cat when they had just adopted her, Stiles was cradling her in his arms, watching her with huge eyes while she watched him with equally huge eyes. Derek looked at it for a long time, there was a copy of it on the wall by the stairs, he saw it every single day, but he still took his time to really look at it, trailed a finger over it, over their faces, wiped his wet cheeks as he smiled.

God, he missed them.

He kept slowly flipping through the album, watched Cat grow up through it, watched that one time when Stiles nearly was killed, read the notes he had written Derek from his hospital bed, and he wiped more tears from his cheeks.

He was distracted from the album by the sound of cars approaching, and he quickly wiped his cheeks and cleared his throat as he went to see who it was. He smiled when the old Jeep turned in on their yard, smiled wider when Cat’s Toyota turned in after it.

“I didn’t think you were coming home until tomorrow,” Derek said when Stiles got out of the Jeep, and Stiles' eyes and smile did the thing it always did when he realized Derek had missed him, turned soft in that special way.

“Mack is a genius,” Stiles said though, carefully closing the Jeep’s door before going up to Derek to press a kiss to his cheek. “He got her running in no time, she’s good as new, good old Roscoe.”

Cat and Mack got out of the Toyota, Mack carefully carrying little Laura.

“Hey, dad,” Cat said, then she tilted her head as she looked at him. “Did you look at the albums again?”

“I missed you,” Derek said, both as a greeting and an explanation, and pulled her into a tight hug. He smiled at Mack. “Hi, Mack.”

“Hi, Derek.” Mack held Laura out for him, and he carefully took her, cradled her little body against his chest and smiled at her.

“Hey, baby girl,” he said softly. He looked at the others. “If I’d known you were coming today I’d have started on dinner.”

“It’s fine,” Cat said and pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading to the door. “Dad promised to cook, I think he's gonna order pizza.”

Derek huffed a laugh and looked at Stiles, who shrugged as he gently touched Laura’s little head, her soft hair.

“Isn’t family more important than slaving in the kitchen?” he said and winked at Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek said and kissed his temple. “It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
